godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
A timeline of events as depicted and mentioned in The Godfather universe. 1800s *Antonio Andolini is born in Sicily. *Antonio's future wife is born in Sicily. 1887 *Paolo Andolini is born to Antonio and his wife in Sicily. 1891 *Vito Andolini is born to Antonio and his wife in Sicily. *Hyman Roth is born. 1897 *Carmela Corleone is born. 1900 *Osvaldo Altobello is born. 1901 *Antonio is killed by order of Don Francesco Ciccio. *Paolo is gunned down during Antonio's funeral. *Antonio's wife is shot to death while attempting to avenge Antonio and Paolo's murder. *Vito immigrates to the United States. 1910 *Johnny Fontane is born. *Tom Hagen is born. 1914 *Vito and Carmela get married. 1916 *Sonny is born to Vito and Carmela. 1919 *Fredo is born to Vito and Carmela. *Prohibition begins. 1920 *Theresa Hagen is born. *Vito murders Don Massimo Fanucci. *Michael Corleone is born to Vito and Carmela. 1923 *Connie is born to Vito and Carmela. *Vito returns to Sicily to avenge his family's murder and kills Don Ciccio. 1924 *Kay Adams is born to a Baptist pastor and his wife in New Hampshire. 1933 *Prohibition ends. *The Olive Oil War between Salvatore Maranzano and Vito Corleone begins. *Maranzano is killed on Vito's orders by Salvatore Tessio and his men. 1934 *Vito begins the Pacification of New York. 1935 *Vito survives an assassination attempt by Irish hoodlums. 1937 *Johnny is released from a personal services contract by his bandleader, Les Halley. *Francesca and Kathryn are born to Sonny and Sandra Corleone. 1939 *Vito and his family moves to a compound in Long Beach. *World War II begins. 1940 *Frank is born to Tom and Theresa Hagen. *Frank is born to Sonny and Sandra Corleone. 1941 *Japan attack the United States at Pearl Harbor. *Michael enlists in the United States Marine Corps. 1942 *Andrew is born to Tom and Theresa Hagen. 1944 *Michael is awarded the Navy Cross and is pictured in Time Magazine. 1945 *Santino, Jr. is born to Sonny and Sandra. *Kay commences an affair with Michael. *Carlo and Connie marry. *World War II ends. *Tom becomes Vito's consigliere after Genco dies. *Vito is severely wounded in an assassination attempt by Virgil Sollozzo and the Tattaglia's. *Sonny takes charge of family affairs. 1946 *Michael murders Sollozzo and Mark McCluskey and flees to Sicily. *The Five Families War begins. *Michael and Apollonia marry. *Sonny is brutally massacred by enemies of the family. *Apollonia is killed in a car-bomb explosion due to the treachery of Fabrizio. 1947 *Vincent is born to Sonny and Lucy. *Michael returns to New York from Sicily. 1949 *Victor is born to Carlo and Connie. 1950 *Michael and Kay marry. 1951 *Anthony is born to Michael and Kay. 1954 *Michael assumes control of family business interests, with the blessing of Vito. *Mary is born to Michael and Kay. 1955 *Michael Francis is born to Carlo and Connie. *Vito dies of natural causes. *Michael becomes Don. *Michael eliminates most of his mobster foes and moves from Long Beach to Lake Tahoe, Nevada. *Carlo is garroted by Peter Clemenza on Michael's orders. 1957 *Fredo and Deanna Dunn marry. 1958 *Peter Clemenza dies. *Connie seeks Michael's permission to marry Merle Johnson. *Michael survives an assassination attempt at his mansion, orchistrated by Hyman Roth. *Michael does business in Cuba. 1959 *Michael is summoned to appear before a subcommittee of the senate. *Kay seperates from Michael. *Al Neri kills Fredo at Lake Tahoe at the behest of Michael. 1960 *Hyman Roth is killed by Rocco Lampone. 1962 *Michael moves back to New York. 1964 *U.S. President James Shea is assassinated. *Tom Hagen is murdered by Nick Geraci. *Nick Geraci is killed by orders of Michael. 1979 *Michael receives the Order of St. Sebastian. *Vincent enters the Corleone family circle. *Vincent saves Michael from an assassination attempt in Atlantic City, orchestrated by Joey Zasa and Osvaldo Altobello. *Joey Zasa is killed by Vincent. 1980 *Vincent becomes Michael's heir. *Anthony has his opera debut at Teatro Massimo in Palermo, Sicily. *Connie poisons Don Altobello. *Mary is murdered as she leaves the opera house with Michael. 1997 *Michael dies. Category:Events